Deadly Love
by renderedmotionless
Summary: What happens when two angels meet and fall in love but one bite can kill them both? Warning: Demons, blood, and romance. Not for younger readers. based on Percing the Darkness by Frank Peretti. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer for the whole story: I do not own the book Piercing the Darkness by Frank Peretti, nor do I own Destroyer for he is in that book but I do own Silver Moon, Mitch, Fear and the two little demons who may not be named until later in the story because I have not named them yet. So enjoy!

Wings spread in flight, The lone angel drew its sword against a demonic being. The thing had the body of a man, the head of a snake, the tail of a lizard and wings of a dragon. The whole creature was covered in bloodied battle scars and it appeared to be blind. The angel pulled the sword through the arm of the beast as if it were butter. It roared in outrage and swung its blade that seemed to appear out of thin air ans was made of pure flame. It swing blindly at the winged guardian missing every shot. The angel hit it on the back of its head with the butt of his sword. The demon flew backward with the impact and struggled to regain balance.

The angel chuckled and flew down to where the demon had landed.

"Foolish creature you are, to mess with an angel as me is to mess with the Lord himself. Have you not learned from previous battles?" The angel spat motioning to the scars covering the demons body.

"I fight for my master and care nothing of yours. I refuse to give up or be defeated."

"You are a blind fool! You have no eyesight, yet you fight as if it is no bother. You are a shameful creature."

"I was blinded by your kind. In my eyes it is a mercy, for I do not have to see your horrible light."

"Ha! Horrible? Have you taken a look at your self lately?" the angel joked earning a distorted snakelike scowl from the demon.

"I choose to receive that as a compliment. As if I could foolish angel, I am blind and can not look at anything let alone my self."

The angel let out a mighty laugh and lunged into the air. The demon followed apparently having trouble with keeping itself in the air. It lunged toward the angel sword at the ready and rammed it into the celestial armor that the angel was wearing. Its sword was instantly ruined and fell to the earth below.

The demon roared again and the angel laughed.

"You find this funny angel?" The demon roared clearly outraged with the angel.

"Yes, I find it humorous that you would dare to even come near my armor with a weapon. However I find it slightly disappointing that I now have no enemies to fight."

With that statement the angel thrust its sword into the demons abdomen, turning it to dust.

A cry was heard in the wind as the dust dissipated into the air. The angel re sheathed his sword and rubbed his hands together ridding himself of dust. He floated down to the earth and landed. It was going to be a long day, he thought as he folded his wins and made them disappear into the soft flesh of his bare back.

Behind some nearby bushes, two fellow demons watched the whole battle incognito.

"Destroyer will not be very happy to find out that Fear has been defeated."

"I agree, I do not wish to be at the end of his sword when he finds out. Though he was blind he was the best warrior we had." The two demons flew away on that final note.

Tal was airborne again and was flying over what appeared to be the Rocky Mountains.

Two hikers were, well, hiking and a bald eagle flew along side of The angel. He figured he was somewhere in Utah or Colorado. He flew over some civilization, willing himself invisible. His enhanced sight allowed him to see the road signs, Salt Lake City 2mi., one read. Skiers flew down the slopes and snowboarders jumped snow banks hoping to impress someone with their skill. The angel watched the humans with interest. He did not see where he was going and soon flew into a mountainside. He tumbled down the slope, still invisible, and landed on a ledge. He was unconscious at that point.

Meanwhile...

Another angel, a female about nineteen in age, was flying toward the mountain to hunt. She had been cursed by a demon and was now a vampire who had not tasted a single human and never desired to. She sufficed with animals, preferably mountain lion. She soared with an eagle, admiring its freedom and then went into a partial nosedive into a dense wood near a mountain. Landing on a nearby ledge she prepared to do an overview of the woods. She looked around the ledge and using her vivid sense of sight she found another angel who appeared to be unconscious. "Whoa! What happened to you buddy?" She asked. The angel awoke and lifted a bleeding hand to rub his head.

"Ouch. Wait who are you?" The angel asked.

"I am Silver Moon, and you are injured."

"Silver Moon? That sounds like..."

"An Indian Tribal name I know. I get that a lot. Who are you?" Silver asked.

"I am the great and mighty Michael but, everyone calls me Mitch. And I think I fell down the mountainside I was not paying much attention to where I was flying but rather the skiers and snowboarders."

"Ha ha, I have had that happen before. I come down here to hunt and am met with someone injured. They freak out at my wings and I have to carry them to a hospital."

Tal sat up and his injuries were healed.

"Except if they can do that."

Mitch smiled at Silver and she blushed visibly. He laughed and hauled himself to his feet.

"Well, I have to go hunt. Uh, see you around?

"I am sure we will." Mitch said with another smile. Silver was currently redder than a tomato and Mitch laughed. He then whispered goodbye and grasped Silvers hand in his giving it a light kiss.

"Thank you for saving me, kind of." Mitch said before he leaped into the air.

"Your welcome." Silver called after him. She then dove into the dense brush and searched for her favorite meal. She spotted a mountain lion and lunged at it sinking her two inch canines into the beasts neck. Warm blood tricked down the animals neck, matting and staining its golden fur. When Silver had drained her prey and deemed herself full. She picked up the cold lifeless carcass and placed it in a hollow of a massive oak tree.

She walked away from the tree and deeper into the wood.

Two demons were hiding in the underbrush, waiting for someone or something to walk by so that they could feed. They peeked through the brush and saw a female walk by. "Lunch." one whispered to the other. The leaped out of the bush and pounced on the girl. She let out a startled scream but was soon silenced when the two demons slurped her blood greedily.

The demons didn't bother to bury their prey and ran off before they got caught.


	2. Chapter 2

Silver was walking deeper and deeper into the woods. She kept hearing strange noises but she ignored them. She was admiring nature when she heard a low guttural growl that put her nerves on the edge. She willed a flaming dagger in her hand and stood in a defensive position, ready to fend off whatever made that noise. She used her keen sense of sight to scan the area for enemies. The bushes started to rustle and Silver turned toward them. All of a sudden she was pounced on by something.

"Ah!" she screamed as she swung her dagger backward at the enemy. The thing on her got off to face her. She felt the back of her shoulder and when she brought her hand back she felt a warm sticky fluid running down her back from what seemed like bite marks.

"What are you?" She exclaimed jerking her hand back and gripping the hilt of her dagger, which had grown into a full sized sword, in a death grip. She spun around and was met face to face with a demonic being, who clawed at her face. She swung her sword at it, blinded by the blood coming from a gash on her forehead.

"Help!" She called out to no one in particular. The demons continued to attack the angel, digging their filthy claws into her flesh and biting her with their massive fangs. She bared her teeth, a full set of sparkling teeth, complete with two, two inch fangs. Silver let out a vicious snarl and attempted to fight the demons, but she was too weak and was knocked to the ground by a hard swat by the larger demon.

Mitch was flying over a forest when he heard a voice call out. "Help!"

He sensed that there were demons nearby and dove down to the forest. He ducked between trees and around bushes. Mitch followed a scent trail and finally found the source of it.

Before him was a bloody scene. Two demons were attacking a lone angel. He leaped toward the scene and willed a sword of fire into his hands. Slicing at the demons, he realized that the lone angel was Silver Moon.

He sliced the demons heads off in one swipe and summoned his sword away. Kneeling down next to Silver he noticed that she was unconscious. Mitch picked her up into his muscular arms and spread his wings, leaping into the air. He had to get back to his clan where the medic could take care of Silver. After all she was one of his kind.

A few miles away from where the demon accident happened a camp was sitting in the middle of nowhere. There were people in golden armor carrying swords and fighting like there was no tomorrow. These people were angels, and they were training to fight off Destroyers army of demonic beings that would attack soon. The healer angel was in his tent when he heard wings flapping right outside the tent. He rushed to the doorway to see who it was.

Standing before him was Michael, and he was carrying a younger angel in his arms. The girl was injured and covered in dried blood. Her wings lay limp and torn, but appeared to be healing. The healer rushed out and took the girl from Michael.

"What happened Michael?" He asked the weary angel standing before him.

"This girl was fighting Pain, and Suffering on her own Gabriel. You have to help her." Mitch exclaimed breathlessly.

"I will do my best brother." Gabriel said as he took the girl in the tent.

He laid her down on a bed and walked over to the cabinet to get some Majik ingredients to heal the girl with. He also grabbed a saline solution, morphine, and two syringes. The angels in this form healed as humans would, but their wings healed with out problems, unless broken they healed just fine. Gabriel walked back over to where the girl was laying and filled up a syringe with morphine and injected it into her arm. He then began to flush out the wounds with the saline and used the Majik ingredients to heal them. They healed fine except for a spare few, which were too deep. Gabriel used his steady hand and stitched those up quickly, before the dose of morphine wore off.

The girl was beginning to wake and Gabriel noticed her eyes were not like the other angels eyes. They were a warm amber like color. She yawned and Gabriel noticed that two of her teeth were longer than normal. He had a few things to ask the girl when she woke up fully. She blinked a few times and yawned again before looking at Gabriel. The look in her eyes basically said 'Explain'.

"Mitch rescued you from two demons and brought you here to be healed." the healer said.

"Where is Mitch? Is he okay?" The girl said trying to get up.

"He is okay, lay back down you are still weary." Gabriel said, putting a strong hand on the girls shoulder.

"Can I see Mitch? I have to know he is okay." She said motioning toward the door.

Gabriel called to Mitch, who he knew was waiting outside the tent.

The tall angel walked into the tent and rushed over to where the girl was laying. Before Mitch could say anything. Gabriel asked what the girls name was. "My name is Silver Moon." She replied.

"Silver are you okay? I was so worried about you. Has Gabe been treating you nice?" Silver was bombarded with questions from the archangel.

"Yes I am fine, I understand, and yes he has. He is actually really nice."

"Well I would hope so. After all he is the great archangel Gabriel."

The three laughed and Mitch breathed a sigh of relief at Silver's well being. Gabriel was a really well trained medic angel. He didn't know why he was so worried about this girl. He didn't even know her that well. He sat down on a chair next to Silver's bed and looked to Gabriel for next instructions.

"You can stay here for the night because Silver will need time to rest after her encounter with those two demons. Silver will also have to, in a sense, retake flying lessons to rebuild the strength in her wings. Overall she is fine, and I will have to ask you a few questions when you are feeling up to it." Gabriel directed the last question to Silver, who was falling asleep. She opened her eyes and nodded before closing them again.

Gabriel nodded to Mitch before retreating to his headquarters in the back of the tent. He came back a couple minutes later with a blanket, which he handed to Mitch. He nodded in thanks and Gabriel left.

Mitch slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep, anticipating tomorrows events.


End file.
